


There Are Dreams That Cannot Be

by OveliaGirlHaditRight



Category: Kingdom Hearts (Video Games)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, F/M, Oneshot for now, Pregnancy, Sokai, Teen Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:09:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26054734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OveliaGirlHaditRight/pseuds/OveliaGirlHaditRight
Summary: After Sora and Kairi spend a magical evening together after their dates in Re:Mind, Kairi becomes pregnant.
Relationships: Kairi & Xion (Kingdom Hearts), Kairi/Sora (Kingdom Hearts)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 6





	There Are Dreams That Cannot Be

**There Are Dreams That Cannot Be**

**Sora’s PoV**

"Sora," Kairi was begging Sora now, after they got back from having restored Naminé's heart, and were spending some time together in a new world that had the most beautiful meadow he'd ever seen. "I'm begging you... make love to me. You've just... in some ways been so distant since you rescued me. And I'm not stupid. I know there must have been a price for what you did. And I- I feel like I'm never going to see you again. And this might be the only time we can ever- so please."

Sora sighed, running his hands through his hair as he tried to decide what to do here. On one hand, he'd been dreaming of Kairi saying such a thing to him since he turned fourteen and the hormones started kicking in. And it wasn't like she was exactly wrong, unfortunately.

But at the same time, sex would connect them in that final way. There would be no going back from it. And was it really right to give Kairi such a thing and then rip it away from her? Sora thought his disappearing might hurt here more if they did this act.

Maybe if he just played the whole thing off, she’d forget it? Sora decided, as he brought Kairi closer to himself and kissed her crown, as a rose fell down behind her head. "…Kairi, we only recently started kissing and everything during those fireworks and on the clock tower... don't you think it's too soon? Besides, I'm worried I won't be good yet, and-"

But Kairi silenced Sora by kissing him—and doing this thing with her tongue that she'd never done before. And oh man, that was good—before pulling away and looking at him with bright eyes. "Then we'll figure it out together. Don't you feel a... pull towards me? I know I do towards you."

And Sora was lost, just as the day above them gave into night and turned all the multi-colored flowers about them purple.

"I've felt a pull towards you since the first day we met, Kairi. And that will never change. I promise." And Sora began kissing Kairi's neck as she smiled at him and tangled her hands in his hair.

Sora, for once being selfish, would never regret it for the world.

...

**Kairi’s PoV**

The first thing Kairi noticed, but not really, was when she missed her first period, of course. But she didn't think much of it, because she had always been small and sometimes skipped her light periods, anyway. And she was so busy throwing herself into finding Sora, that she didn't have time to think of much else. 

But then one day, when she was sparring with Xion—in a world where the people weren't very active, so the girls were trying not to fall into their bad habits while they were here: thus explaining their training—Kairi found herself feeling faint.

She was hot and dizzy—maybe with a headache coming on—as she felt out of her own body, and her legs gave out from under her.

Fortunately, Xion was able to catch her. "Whoa, Kairi! Are you okay? Based on Sora's memories, this is like when you passed out when the door to Kingdom Hearts closed at the Castle That Never Was… You haven't done this in a while."

"I- I'm fine," Kairi tried to reassure her friend, whilst getting up trying to summon Destiny's Embrace to her side again... but she couldn't, for at that moment Kairi felt she was going to vomit... but nothing came up.

And then it all hit Kairi like a ton of bricks, as she started laughing hysterically—though nothing was funny anymore—and fell to the ground as she did so.

"What? What is it?!" Xion begged, with a concerned tone in her voice that wasn't unlike Sora's, as she tried to aid Kairi now, when he should have been the one doing that here.

And a single tear slid down Kairi's eye. "I'm pregnant."

**Author's Note:**

> A story I’ve weirdly wanted to write since Re:Mind. I won’t finish it now, because I don’t have time, but hopefully someday I can add more. I just don’t want to end it here.
> 
> Even if I don’t have a lot of ideas for this fic, and think it would be pretty short. Basically, I see Kairi being reckless and still trying to fight and find Sora while pregnant (because she blames himself for his death, of course. And everyone around her trying to get her to not do that). And her maybe getting close to having a miscarriage, when the baby wants to disappear like his or her daddy did. Yep.


End file.
